Valentine Hassle - Ai Ni Kotaero White Day - Happy Black Day
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: "I don't like chocolates." He said bluntly to the auburn pigtailed-girl and walked away without saying another word. What happened? Find out...
1. Valentine Hassle

**Ohayou, Konbanwa soshite konnichiwa minna-san! How are you? This is my valentine fic for all of you. I hope you like it. Happy Valentines Day everyone…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Valentine Hassle**

He didn't care about this day. In fact he hated it. He was not even interested knowing the meaning of Valentine even when he was in America. But knowing that he couldn't escape the day he tried the possible to escape his way.

February 14:

He went to school early that morning, hoping that no one would attack him that time. He had successfully entered the school gate but not the building. From the entrance of the school gate, he saw a horde of girls running his way. His face turned pale as he walked backwards.

"RYOMA-SAMA KYAAA!" the girl who was in the lead screamed from the top of her lungs which was followed by the others.

He looked around trying to escape because if he didn't, he would be crushed by those bunch of girls. They successfully leaned over to the poor boy but in a miracle way, someone pulled his hand away from the crowd. On how the person did that, he didn't know.

"You are so popular to girls, Echizen."

He looked at his _savior _and smirked, "Arigatou, Momo-senpai."

"Heh," Momo smirked back, "Do you think you can get away with that. You owe me burgers for this."

"Che."

They successfully escaped from the crowd and they went to the locker. Momo went to his locker and was a bit shocked. Ryoma looked at him and smirked;

"Looks like senpai is also popular to girls." He said as he was about to open his own locker.

Momo looked at the chocolates in his locker and shrugged it off. He was about to say something from him when he heard a commotion that was coming from his locker. He looked at him and was a bit surprised. Ryoma was being welcomed with chocolates too… double-no triple than Momo had received. He even got one on his head, much to the boy's irritation. Momo couldn't stop laughing as he saw his reaction;

"Look who's talking, Echizen you should learn how to reject them."

He simply grunted as he grabbed the chocolate on his head and put it back into the locker. Incredibly that he was able to put the chocolates back to his locker after he grabbed his shoes. The locker was close to explosion for being bulky. They quickly went to their respective classrooms and stayed quietly… hopefully at least for that day.

**xxx**

"Onegai… Sa-chan."

She was staring at a box of chocolates which was being jerked in front of her, and then she looked at the person who was holding it. It was her classmate, asking a big favor for her. She could sense that the girl was blushing but she couldn't say her words.

"P-please, give it to him for me."

"B-but I-"

Her classmate looked at her desperately, "you are the only one I could depend on, please."

She looked at the girl and then back to the chocolates. She was asking her to give the chocolates to the person she liked.

But why her?

She was shy to do these things too. The girl in front of her was determined to ask her to give it. Albeit the hesitation she was having, she slowly accepted the chocolate and smiled at her, "O-okay… I'll give it to him."

The girl was delighted on her action and words. She was being hugged by her classmate and said an unending thank you's to her. She sweat dropped as she thought of something;

_I hope everything will be fine._

* * *

**Lunch break:**

She was holding the chocolates that her classmate gave to her. She felt embarrassed about giving the chocolates to him. What if he misunderstood that the chocolates were from her? She didn't want misunderstandings. And she needed to get rid of her stuttering problems because that might be the cause of blurred results just in case.

_I hope he would let me finish my words so that he wouldn't misunderstand my action._

She also had problems of her own. She preferred hand-made chocolates because the person who made chocolates like that was done from the bottom of their hearts. It was actually paid off if the person who was receiving it actually appreciated the hand-made chocolates. She felt lighter when she thought of that, she smiled as she was thinking something;

_I hope he likes mine too._

She was in the midst of her thought when she reached the rooftop and found the person she was looking for. She blushed on a thought earlier but gathered enough courage to approach the boy.

"A-ano…"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Yawning on his way to the rooftop, he quickly changed his pace. He was tired receiving chocolates that he didn't want in the first place. He told them that he was not interested in chocolates but they still jerked the chocolates in front of his chest, or not on his desk or leaving them in his bag when he was not looking. Grumping, he slid out a plastic bag and gathered all the chocolates in one place and took them in the locker. He also grabbed all the chocolates in the locker that was there and put them in as well.

He was not the only one who had having problems today. All the regulars except Kaidoh and Inui were having a hard time as well. He could understand Kaidoh because of his reaction and Inui's so-hard description about percentage and accuracy was sending all the girls away. Take Fuji for instance, but he had his way on how to escape those girls. How? No one knew? Momo tried to escape girls as possible as he could. The golden pair was together and definitely in sync when it came about escaping to girls. Kawamura was able to escape when he held his racket and began swinging his racket above, trying not to harm the girls. Tezuka… well Tezuka was enigmatic. He had his way on how to escape too. Maybe girls were aware of him when or when not to approach him.

He sighed really hard wishing that the day would end really fast. He reached the door to the rooftop and opened it. From the sight of slight opened door, he spotted a certain braided-pigtailed girl near the railing. Her head was bowed low while blushing and she seemed to be looking something in her hands.

_Was that chocolates too? _He thought. He frowned as he suddenly remembered the girl.

Right.

She might be giving him chocolates too since it's like she had to. A smirk formed on his lips when he thought that the chocolates she was holding was probably for him. He examined himself and he found it weird that he was not actually annoyed if the girl would give him her chocolates at all. He was about to show himself to her when he suddenly sensed that she was not alone there. He opened the door a bit wider and at the same time making his eyes even wider too.

She was there… with someone… with a boy. With _another_ boy.

Not him?

Wait? There must be something wrong here? Did she mistake the guy as him? She couldn't have a poor eye sight, could she?

_What is happening there?_ He thought as he eyed the two. The girl was blushing as she fidgeted with the box that she was holding. She was uttering something but he couldn't understand her. The wind was blocking him from hearing their conversation and the fact that he was a bit far from them. No wonder they didn't hear the door cracked opened. He was a bit shocked when the girl suddenly gave the chocolate to the boy still her head bowing low and the blush never left her. The boy stared at her and then to the chocolates in her hands. The boy blushed as he accepted her chocolates with both of his hands. He gripped the doorknob really hard.

He had seen enough.

Without them noticing, he slowly left the door and went down. Pissed at what he had witnessed. Why would she give him her chocolates? And who was the boy anyway? Like he cared. Really. It's not like he'd mind her. But knowing the girl that he finally admitted he did, he knew that the girl wouldn't do something like that especially when she had him.

What?

What was he thinking? He was not jealous over that boy, was he? So what if she gave the boy her chocolates? What if he didn't receive one from her? He didn't really mind at all. He didn't like chocolates anyway.

No, he despised them that they existed in this world.

* * *

**After School:**

She ran to the tennis courts as the class ended. She knew that the boy would be there already. Holding the personalized box chocolate in her hands, she couldn't stop thinking on how to give it to him.

_I really hope that he would accept them._

She was nervous and scared. Nervous of what would the boy think of her chocolates and scared of any possible answer that he was going to give her. She realized that giving chocolates to Ryoma was like confessing her love for him. Now her heart was beating double than the normal one… as if she ran fast to a certain place.

She hadn't reached the court when she found the boy at the fountain washing his face. She stared at him for a while watching every move of the boy.

_He looks gorgeous when he washes his face. _She thought then she gasped immediately and looked away. _W-what am I thinking? I must be out of my mind. _She blushed on that thought. She calmed herself down by simply slapping her cheek with the use of her hands lightly and looked back at the prince. She saw him leaving the fountain and she made no waste of time and called him;

"C-chotto, Ryoma-kun."

The boy stopped walking and looked at her direction. His countenance was definitely unreadable to her. He didn't say a word even she walked towards him. She looked at his eyes before shifting her eyes downward and fidgeting with her fingers where the chocolates were laid. Mustering all the courage she had, she spoke;

"A-ano… Ryoma-kun," she closed her eyes tight and blushed at the same time as she suddenly jerked the chocolates in front of him, "H-happy Valentine's Day, p-please accept this."

Thirty seconds had passed but no reaction from him nor did he take the chocolates from her. Her head was still low so she didn't know what his reaction at that moment. She was about to look up but Ryoma spoke first;

"I don't like chocolates."

She was shocked on his words. She slowly looked up to him. Ryoma was still in his stern, non-emotional look and he was not planning to reason on what he had just said. She just stared with widened eyes at him and she couldn't bring her words out. The boy just put his hands in his pocket as he turned around and walked away from her without saying another word, leaving her frozen in that location.

**xxx**

He was too occupied on his thought as he continued walking away from her.

She was giving chocolates to him.

He was shocked at first but she didn't know that. She was looking down all the time. He should be somewhat glad about receiving one from her but then he remembered the scene earlier during lunch. He was pissed. So that girl could give chocolates to anyone. Somehow he didn't like that. At least to him, he didn't want sharing attention especially when it came with that certain pigtailed girl.

He shook his head. Thinking something like that would make him so overly possessive to her. Okay, not that overly possessive but he would admit to himself that he did. Before he would go crazy on whatever he was thinking, he put the thought aside and turned around the corner.

Only to be pulled by someone there.

"Baka! Why did you do that to Ryuzaki-chan!"

He looked at the person who was gripping him from his collar, "Momo-senpai," he reached for the hands that were holding him, "Let go of me, I didn't do anything."

"You didn't?" Momo retorted, "You just rejected her chocolates and you told me that you didn't do anything?"

Eiji and Oishi spotted them and just heard what Momo said. Oishi tried to stop Momo and said;

"Momo, let him go, you're choking him." The mother hen worriedly said as he tried to pry them both.

"Ochibi, I guess you are a little rude to Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji said when Momo finally let go of him.

Ryoma was really pissed now. His senpai-tachi were entering his privacy. They were minding his own business. He couldn't understand what they were talking about and then he finally snapped;

"Enough!"

They stopped automatically and looked at him questioningly. Oishi walked at him and put his hands to his shoulder;

"Echizen, what really happened? We all knew that you have been rejecting girls who gave their chocolates, but we didn't expect that you would do the same to Ryuzaki-chan."

"He's right, she's not just the average girl that we just met, you just met." Momo said finally calming down.

"She's the closest girl not because she's sensei's granddaughter but because she's your number one fan." Eiji said.

However, Ryoma was not convinced on their words. He said to them what was bugging him all the time, "She had given hers to someone already, why would I too accept hers?"

"What? What do you mean?" Momo frowned.

"Her chocolates, she gave it to someone." he said looking away from them.

Before they could react, someone talked for them.

"Sakuno gave her chocolates? Not to Ryoma-sama?"

Four pair of eyes looked at the person who spoke last.

"Osakada-san…" Oishi looked at her.

Tomoka was a bit confused as she looked at the young tennis prodigy. Ryoma answered her sternly;

"During lunch break."

Tomoka thought hard and remembered something, "That was not her."

They looked at her asking for more details which she did.

"That was just a favor from a classmate. Sakuno," she paused rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way, "who was soooo very kind took the favor."

Ryoma's eyes widened, as well as the other three. So it was just a favor. He misunderstood her after all. Before he could make his move, Momo turned him around and pushed him rudely.

"Now, you have a good reason to run to her, Run along now before I kick you to her."

With that Ryoma continued to walk leaving them. That was truly a mess he made. He jumped into conclusion without confirming it from her. He felt like he needed to do something to fix the mess he made. But it might be too late because he couldn't find the girl there anymore which he just left for less than five minutes.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

She was crying silently in the deafening area of their home economics room. After Ryoma rejected her chocolates and walked away from her, she stood there for a few seconds before she started to run. Her feet brought her to the home economics room thanking that no one was there anymore so she could sulk all her pain there.

When she calmed a bit, she looked at the box chocolates on the table. Lifelessly, she untied the ribbon and then opened the lid. There were cute and heart-shaped chocolates with sprinkles on top each of it.

_No one will eat it anyway. It is just a waste after all._ She grabbed one and ate it. It was amusing that she found it tasty and delicious. She liked her own chocolates. She smiled bitterly and whispered, "I can't believe I am eating my own chocolates."

She was half way eating the chocolates that she didn't know what was happening around her.

"Ne, that's mine."

She flinched from her position and quickly looked behind her, "R-ryoma-kun."

Ryoma was standing just behind the door. He closed the door some time now and she didn't know when the boy entered the room. He walked towards her. She looked away as he approached the table she was sitting. She gripped the box really hard, keeping to herself. Then she heard him sigh and commented;

"Mataku… you sure are so easy to command."

"W-hat do you… mean?" she asked still looking down.

"Stop doing other's favor, will you?"

Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Was that the reason why he rejected her chocolates in the first place? That must be it; she knew that somehow he saw her giving chocolates to another guy… but not to him. Ryoma could be sensitive as she thought.

"Aren't you going to give me that?"

She flinched for the second time that day; she was not looking at him still, "b-but I already ate the half of them."

"It doesn't matter."

She looked at him finally, only to be shocked. Ryoma was just standing beside her and leaning a bit closer to her. She blushed as she looked away and quickly said her words gripping her chocolates towards her, "Y-you don't like chocolates… s-so it's okay."

Ryoma ignored her words and quietly grabbed the chocolates from her hands. Sakuno, who was a bit surprised on his action lifted her hands and shove the chocolates by accident. The remaining chocolates fell over on the ground. Both were shocked as they stared on the ruined chocolates. She bit her lower lip trying not to cry in front of him. She just gripped her hands hard on her lap not being able to look at the boy in front of him.

Silence was erupted between them.

"It's true… I don't like chocolates."

She was shocked when the boy said that for the second of the day. He was giving her more pain. What was his attention of being there with her? She felt like she was going to cry once again. She just couldn't get the boy at all. She was about to stand up and ran away from him but Ryoma was able to make his move before she did.

The boy put his left hand to her right shoulder and raised his right hand to tip her chin up. She was shocked on his actions more on his words;

"I like something else."

She was able to look in his eyes. She was not aware that she cried before nor Ryoma noticed her crying before he even found her there. She couldn't find the words to reply so he continued;

"And this is what I like." With that Ryoma closed the distance between them. Silencing the whole room which was the only witness of what they were doing at that moment.

**xxx**

He felt her gasp between the kiss. She was really shocked when he did that. When he couldn't find her anywhere as he looked around the campus, he thought that she already went home. He was about to leave and decided to pay a visit to Ryuzaki residence when he noticed someone in the home economics room. The door was slightly opened so that he could take a peek and noticed a girl that he knew.

And that's how they ended it that situation now.

He could taste the chocolate on her lips. He admitted to himself that he liked the taste of it. But he didn't expect that the chocolates could be sweeter incredibly on her lips. Kissing her was such a _delicious _thing to do.

True.

He liked something other than chocolates.

And he was having it now. He opened his eyes half-way to see her reaction. Her eyes were still wide opened and her cheek was really beet red. With the satisfying look, he closed his eyes once again feeling her lips more thinking that she would close her eyes too… sooner or later.

* * *

**Done! How was this one? I hope you like it. Well this is a two-shot fic. So wait for the ending next time. ^_^**

**Reviews please! I want to know your thoughts about this chapter… Please have mercy on me… I know I make lots of mistakes so sorry for that… **

**And if you have time… please feel free to read some fics of mine and don't worry they are all RyoSaku… well except two… I guess…**

**Happy Hearts Day Minna-san!**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


	2. Ai Ni Kotaero White Day

**Hi… MitsukiJunko is back again… Thank you very much for reviewing on my Valentine's Day fic and now this is the continuation of the story… The White Day special… I hope you enjoy… ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Never will.**

* * *

**Guest - thank you very much... I hope you like this one as well... ^_^**

**johanna - thank you for liking my Valentine fic... I hope you will kilig in this one too... ;P**

* * *

**Ai ni Kotaero White Day**

**Chapter Summary: She didn't know where to place herself when it came to him. She was uncertain about everything for he was doing the same old things before. But the others tell her that it's not...**

* * *

**March 13, 20xx**

Her thoughts were still filled with confusion and uncertainties. She was currently at the rooftop waiting for a certain tennis prodigy. She was _obliged_ to make the boy a bento everyday. She had been doing that since Valentine's Day.

…After that fated day.

…Inside the home economics room.

…Where she had her first kiss.

…The boy gave it to her.

Aside from giving him bentos everyday, nothing seemed to change. Well, the boy had been walking her home everyday as well but they never done other things than those. She was trying to ask herself.

Who was she to him?

It wasn't clear whether the boy accepted her chocolates back then. Not that he ate it, for it was eaten half-empty and ruined before he asked for it. Since that day, she never left being teased by her senpais to him but he never did deny the fact if they ever teased them together.

The boy would just walk away and ignore the tease. She looked down as she gripped the box lunch and whispered;

"Ryoma-kun…"

"You're calling me?"

She jerked her head up only to see Ryoma crouching in front of her. Her face turned red instantly as she saw him there… pretty close, "R-r-yoma-kun! H-how long are you sitting there?"

Ryoma tugged the brim of his hat and replied boringly, "Just now," he sat beside the girl.

Sakuno blushed as she looked down. Then she remembered the bento that she was holding. She quickly gave his share earning a faint 'thanks' from him. They started eating silently.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

Sakuno looked at him when he suddenly talked. The boy finished his lunch already and was waiting for her to finish hers, "N-no, why?"

Ryoma didn't say anything until he leaned back using his hands for support, "Entrance gate tomorrow after class. We will go somewhere else."

"E-eh?" she blinked as she tilted her head to his side, "W-where?"

"You will know tomorrow."

She tried to understand what the boy meant by his words. Then she remembered what would be the day tomorrow was. She blushed as she thought about it. _C-could it be… for the White Day? T-that's impossible… I-I doubt that he knows about the day._ She looked down as she disregarded her first thought.

Ryoma noticed her reaction. He wondered why would the girl looked depressed when he asked her out. It was his first time of asking her out since Valentine's Day. Since it was a month already, he thought of doing something new for the both of them. He might as well surprise the girl for tomorrow.

* * *

**Later on, after school:**

He saw her there watching his game once again. She was currently talking to her loudmouthed best friend who kept cheering for him. He was playing with Inui at that time and as usual the data analyzer kept on calculating his move. But in the end, he still won the match.

"Nice game, Echizen." Inui said as he shook his hand to his.

Ryoma nodded as agreement. He quickly went to a bench as he wiped his sweat with a towel.

"Ummm… R-ryoma-kun."

He looked to his side and saw the pigtailed-girl stretching her hand to him with a can of ponta in it.

"I-I know that you are thirsty… so…" the girl looked away not missing to see her blush.

Ryoma accepted the soda and muttered 'thanks' to her.

They were in a comfortable silent as Momo and Eiji approached them with surprise. Momo sat beside him while Eiji hugged Sakuno from the back making the girl shriek. Ryoma saw what the acrobatic player did and retorted;

"Kikumaru-senpai!" He was about to stand up when Momo gave him a headlock. He looked back at him with annoyance, "Let go, senpai!"

"Na, Echizen why are you being so hype about? It's not like senpai would still your girlfriend from you." Momo said teasing him a little.

Ryoma and Sakuno were both shocked at their senpai's words.

"Yeah, Ochibi. She looks cute alright… " He said rubbing his cheek to the girl's cheek making the girl blush really hard, "but you both look good together."

"K-kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno panicked as she tried to free herself away from Eiji, "a-anou… we're not-"

"Senpai!" Ryoma tried again cutting Sakuno's words but Ryoma was immobile for the meantime.

"So young, so young. You are transparently jealous," Momo said, "Don't keep your girlfriend to yourself."

"A-anou-"

"What's happening here?" Oishi joined the conversation who was being followed by Fuji, "Why do you have that look, Echizen?"

Momo was still holding him but Eiji released the girl after Oishi asked the question.

"Why don't you ask this stupid senpai?" Ryoma retorted tilting his head a little to his back where Momo was resided.

Momo just grinned on his action.

"W-we're not."

Everyone looked at the only girl in the crowd. Ryoma frowned on what the girl said. Oishi asked the question for him.

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked down as she fidgeted on her skirt, "I-I am not… his girlfriend."

Ryoma's eyes widened. _What is this girl talking about?_ He thought. The girl couldn't look at him but he could still see her blush on her face. But on what the girl said to them was a bit offended for him. In an instant, he rudely pulled himself away from Momo and quickly stood up, leaving the place without saying a word.

Momo, Eiji and Oishi were shocked on his action. They looked at the girl who remained deadpanned on her location.

"Why did you say that, Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo faced the girl.

She looked at him with hesitation, "b-but I am not really-"

"You are his girlfriend. Why do you think he spend his time with you during lunch break? And why do you think he takes you home every after practice?" Momo explained again.

She blushed when she heard those from her senpai, "b-but I don't think that we are."

"What makes you think that you aren't?" Oishi asked her this time.

Sakuno looked down and said, "b-because… I-I've been doing those things to him beforehand. A-and h-he never said anything to me… s-so I-I'm not pretty sure about our relationship."

"Ochibi is dense, nya. He doesn't know how to express himself." Eiji said after the girl's explanation.

Oishi tapped her shoulder and said, "You two are a couple since Valentine's Day. If you want to make sure, ask him."

"S-senpai… I-I'm not sure-"

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Momo blinked at her.

**xxx**

They walked after school as usual. Ryoma didn't say a word since then as he was like the usual that wouldn't start a conversation. Sakuno remained silent all through the walk until they turned to a corner;

"R-ryoma-kun, a-about tomorrow?" she started mustering the courage she could have.

"Un." He shortly replied, still walking ahead.

"A-are you asking me out b-because it's white day?"

Ryoma looked at her with curiosity in his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

She looked at him and said, "Y-you don't know?"

He shrugged as answer, "We don't have to go out tomorrow."

"E-eh?"

"There's no reason, so why would we?" He stopped walking and looked at her, "we're here."

She was stunned when she heard his words. When she didn't move, Ryoma continued, "Go inside now, I don't want to waste time anymore."

Recovering from the slight shock, she followed Ryoma's direction who started to walk away, "M-matte, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma stopped from walking but he didn't look at her.

"J-just… what am I… to you?"

Silence surfaced between them.

Sakuno was a bit shocked when he turned his head sideways and talked;

"Why do you ask like a girlfriend to me now?"

"I… I want to know."

Ryoma grunted faintly but Sakuno could still hear him. Then he started to walk, "Go figure that yourself."

She was left deadpanned for the second time of that day. The boy was confusing her. She couldn't understand him and he was making it hard for her.

Having that thought inside her, she entered her house and went straight to her room. She used the remaining time before dinner to cry for being helpless.

* * *

**March 14, 20xx:**

Ryoma noticed the weird looks of the girls that he saw his way. They were smiling for some reason that he didn't know. But he couldn't careless and why would he? He didn't even know those girls to begin with. He closed his eyes as he continued walking to the court ignoring those girls around him. He had his own situation to deal with anyway.

**xxx**

Same routine happened between them. She still gave her his bento like usual but Ryoma was awfully quiet than before. She felt awkward because of that. She wanted to start a conversation but she feared at what would Ryoma's reply.

She didn't want to.

The lunch time went silently for the both of them.

But unfortunately, the afternoon practice was the worst.

"Go home early, I will not be able to walk you home today." He boringly said.

She was shocked but she hid it. She smiled as she waved her hands in front of him, "I-Iie, I'm okay. It's not like I'll lose my way home," she laughed ridiculously, "that will be stupid of me."

Ryoma didn't say anything.

"I-I guess I'll go home now. Obaa-chan wouldn't want me to stay late." She said turning around, "G-good luck with your practices." With that she started to run away from him.

As she walked out to the court, she couldn't help herself but to cry. Ryoma was obviously cold to her now. If she didn't say that she was not his girlfriend, things wouldn't be the same as of now. That was stupid of her. Why would the boy kiss her on Valentine's Day if they weren't? But that was the question.

Why did he kiss her and never did again?

He even canceled their date for today.

Then her eyes widened. The boy asked a date without noticing that it was actually White Day.

She let the chance slip away.

More on, she lost the chance of being with him.

**xxx**

Ryoma walked back to the court and started tying his shoelaces. He didn't notice Momo, Eiji, Fuji and Oishi behind him.

"Echizen, where's your girlfriend going? Oishi asked him.

"Home." He said lazily.

"And you just let her?" Momo said.

He just shrugged as answer.

Momo couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his collar shirt like what he did last Valentine's Day. Everyone was shocked when the second powerhouse player did that.

"You are just so darn heartless, that's why Ryuzaki-chan couldn't read you."

Ryoma frowned, "What do you mean?"

"YOU. ARE. SO. DENSE!" Momo shouted, making everyone look at him.

"Momo! Stop making a fuss." Oishi warned him trying to separate the two. Eiji helped him while Fuji just stared at them.

"No wonder she questioned your actions because she didn't know where to place herself to you." Momo said to him making the boy wide-eye.

"Today is White Day and it was very hard for her too." Eiji remembered the day.

Ryoma tried to free himself from Momo's grip but his senpai wouldn't let him, "What is White Day, anyway?"

Four pairs of eyes blinked at his words.

"You don't know?" Oishi asked him.

He grunted and looked away, "I wouldn't ask if I know."

"You are hopeless," Momo said finally releasing him from his grip, "You are making her confuse more because of what you did."

"Just what did I do?" Ryoma was irritated now. He just canceled their date because he didn't feel like going out with her… after what she said yesterday.

"Echizen, did you do something else aside from taking the girl home?" Fuji asked him this time.

"No."

"Did you hold her hand?"

"No."

"Did you kiss her, embrace her or tell her that you like her?"

Ryoma frowned at his consecutive questions, "Why are you asking me all this?"

"Did you do something nice to make her realize that you two are a couple?"

He was a bit shocked when the tensai asked him that. Did he? He didn't know. Would spending time with her during lunch or walk her home after practice be enough for that?

Was that the reason why would the girl say those words yesterday?

He was blurred like water with oil in the ocean. No matter how you tried to mix them they would never be together. It was complicated to be exact.

"White Day is where boys will give something to the girl they like which are three times the cost what they received from them."

Ryoma blinked his eyes twice. He tried to register what the tensai said.

"You will give a present other than chocolates to the girl that you like. Of course, the value should be three times than her chocolates. You will triple the return exactly."

He remained silent when he heard that.

"I think Ryuzaki-chan was hoping that she could make it clear to you but it seemed that the girl would never know."

"You missed your chance, Ochibi." Eiji said.

"Ryuzaki-chan was gone home now," Oishi said, "She will never know today."

"But tomorrow will." Momo said trying to ease the tense.

"It will not be special anymore," Fuji inserted, "Actually, I've been thinking that this is the right day for them to express themselves."

"But it's too late. She went home already." Momo said.

Ryoma remained silent after he heard what Fuji said. He wasn't interested on their debate as he had his own thoughts. Moments later, Tezuka called the team announcing that the trainings and practice matches would start that time, not forgetting Momo and Ryoma to run 20 laps around the court.

After doing his laps, he walked to the court and asked Momo to have a practice match with him. He wanted to have his little 'revenge' from earlier. He thought about White Day as he played. Now, he understood why would the girls were smiling at him.

…Because they were expecting something in return from him. Why?

They were probably the girls who _forcedly_ gave chocolates to him exactly a month ago.

For once, he thought of what the girl would feel now. He remembered what happened to them on Valentine's Day. So the girl wouldn't understand with just one kiss. With that, he looked down as he made his resolve.

When the umpire announced their game, he looked up to his senpai with a countenance of a mission.

* * *

**Later on, 8pm:**

She was doing her homework that time trying to forget the horrible things that happened to her. Earlier on, she decided to tell Ryoma that he could stop walking her home to avoid wasting his time.

She would tell him that he could use his time for practicing instead of walking her home.

But she would still make bentos for him and leave him there afterwards.

She killed the reigning emotions that filled inside her.

She shouldn't get her hopes up.

She shook her head when she remembered her plans. She was supposed to be doing her homework or else it would be a problem for her.

She was about to start answering the questions when Sumire shouted from the outside;

"Sakuno come down for a minute."

She stood up as she closed her notebook, "H-hai!"

She quickly walked down after several minutes and looked for her grandmother, "W-what is it, Obaa-" only to be stopped when she saw a certain tennis prodigy sitting on their sofa. He stood up when he saw her walk down the stairs, "R-ryoma-kun."

Ryoma nodded but he never said anything.

Sumire peeked from the kitchen and said, "You only have an hour to return my granddaughter here, you hear me."

"Hai, sensei." Ryoma replied as shortly as that.

Sakuno was a bit shocked. What were they talking about? Why was Ryoma there in their house? What was he going to do? She saw Ryoma bowed at Sumire's direction and thank her. Then, he quickly took her hand and pulled her out from their house.

* * *

**Later on:**

She let him lead their way without saying a word. The boy was still holding her hand and not intending the let go until they reached their destination.

They ended up in the park.

The place was dim but it was enough for them to see each other. At least, she could see his back as they stopped walking and he letting go of her hand. The boy put his hands in his pocket;

"Sorry for cancelling our date."

She blushed when he mentioned about 'date' to her. She was not shocked about the cancelling but the actual word of date. She quickly replied to his words, "I-Iie, don't worry about it."

"But I can make up for it."

She flinched when he said that, "Y-you don't have to-" her words where cut when she saw him turn around to face her and quickly walked to her. The next thing was very fast for her.

As soon as the boy approached her, he tilted her chin, stared to her eyes before leaning down to claim her lips gently.

Her eyes were slowly widened as he did that. He quickly released her after three seconds but his fingers were still on her chin. She blushed really hard.

"Happy White Day." with that he grabbed her hand and inserted something in her index finger.

She stared at her hand and saw a ring on it. He kissed her on white day. He made up to her with a kiss on white day. She blinked her eyes as she looked back at him, "W-what is this?"

Ryoma frowned when she asked him that, "What, don't you like it?"

She bit her lower lip as she looked down, "I-I like it."

"Good." With that, he leaned down once again to give her another chaste kiss. And this time, he embraced her tightly.

She gasped for the second kiss of that night. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Ryoma was kissing her twice on White Day but she didn't know how to react.

"You're not confused now?" He said as he released her once again, "Or do you want me to say those three words?"

Her heart was beating so fast now. Ryoma was still holding her still and not planning to let go until later. She nodded as she stared at his eyes.

Ryoma smirked at her response, "Heh, I prefer this instead."

For the third time, their lips were collided with each other. Ryoma teased her by simply giving light kisses to her. It was tempting that she tried to respond at her best.

Sakuno's mind was clouded with panic thoughts. Everything went so fast that she couldn't connect the dots anymore. Well, she couldn't from the start that's why they ended up with misunderstandings. But she knew now, she was stupid or probably denser that he was.

She must have understood him when he _accepted _her chocolates a month ago. He accepted her to be exact and that alone was enough for her to be happy. As the boy pulled her closer to his, she responded to his hug. After several seconds they released each other.

"Actions speak louder than words." He said leaning his forehead to hers.

Sakuno blushed really hard as she tried to look at him, "A-anou… Ryoma-kun gomen ne… for denying you yesterday."

"Betsuni," he said grabbing her pigtail, "It's you anyway."

"Hn."

Ryoma hugged her slowly. She reacted a little before deciding to hug him back, "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

She tilted her head a little and looked at him, "T-tomorrow b-but you have practice-"

"Doesn't matter, you'll going to be there." He said not leaving her stare.

She blushed once again. The boy was touching her hair making her feel relax with his touch, "S-so where we are going now?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I just came to make things clear to you and avoid senpai-tachi okay."

She looked at him with curiosity built inside her. She was about to ask him but disregard the thought. The boy was probably jealous because of their closeness.

"Come, let's go home." He announced pulling her away from that area.

Being dragged from him, she managed to giggle as she replied, "Hai!"

**xxx**

He smirked as he finally cleared everything to her. He didn't need those three words to explain everything. She was not that numb not to understand what he was trying to convey. Its White day already and she should understand what he was trying to tell her.

He returned her affections, didn't he? He did give something in return _three times_ than the chocolates he indirectly received from her.

He was planning to give her more than three times today but he knew that Sakuno would faint if he dared. He just realized that he knew that side of her.

How impressive he could be?

And he was planning to do more.

"Ne." he said looking at her.

"W-what is it?" she replied. Their hands were still intertwined.

Ryoma squeezed them gently making the girl flinch. He smirked while saying his next words, "do you know where you can eat chocolates better?"

"E-eh?" she was able to look at him, "What do you mean?"

He stopped walking and faced her. He raised a finger and touched her lips which were slightly opened. He didn't say a word but judging from the girl's reddening face, she understood what he meant. Satisfied on what he did, he turned around and walked ahead of her;

"We will have chocolates tomorrow." He closed his eyes after saying that. He made Sakuno blush for umpteenth time tonight.

And he was proud of it.

"M-matte, Ryoma-kun," she called, "M-mou! You are such a tease!"

_Of Course._ He thought as he smiled. He turned to his side and waited for his girlfriend to catch up with him. They walked together to send her home.

The day would be over but he still got other days to tease her more.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I guess this plot was just random and I didn't know what to write exactly. I hope the ideas went well. This is the end part of Valentines and White day special. Thank you very much.**

**I am planning to write an Omake so this is not the official end. I'll see you on black day. ^_^**

**Reviews please! ! ! Need to know your thoughts… Thank you very much… **

**Happy White Day Everyone! ! !**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


	3. Happy Black Day

**Hye! ! ! I am back with the last chapter of my Valentine fic. Didn't expect to make it until this day. Anyway I hope you like this. ^_^**

**Sorry... but I am pissed for now... why? I really want to BREAK my pc into PIECES. It is not cooperating with me and I am totally having a bad day. Sorry for not replying to your reviews but tomorrow... I think I am able to reply to your reviews so wait for me. Thank you very much. I have the urge of not using our pc again but if I do that I won't be able to write another fic. sigh...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Capiche?**

* * *

**animecouplelover - thank you very much for liking it and thinking that it was cute... ^_^  
**

**mayu - chan - thank you for liking it.**

**He's not your average type of guy review: **

**ummm... how do I say this... I am a slight inclined at what you said back then. It's true that all of my fics that they ended up together, I am just a type of writer who loves happy ending. But I am thinking of writing a different one but sure that it will receive a negative review in the future. **

**Doesn't mean that something happens to Sakuno, Ryoma is always there to save her. Take my _Himitsu no kiss_ for an example or _I won't say I'm in love_ or _the Invitation_. The saving things happen only on my ongoing fics like _Crystal Teardrops_ and _Fantasy Beyond Reality_. My other one shot like the one you mentioned and _Not Just a Fan_ only. Sakuno was not always in danger but Ryoma acts jealous when she was around with other guys. Think of the plot carefully and you will understand why I did those fics. as I told you before, I am always thinking a plot twice or even thrice before deciding to write it. Writing a fic is not that easy unless you want it to be useless or nonsense ones... no offense for that. ;p**

**Well if you have any suggestions where you don't want something happen to Sakuno that Ryoma needs to save her or if you would not want them to end up together just tell me... anything if you want it to be different in a way you prefer and I'll think about it. Thank you very much.**

**I just told you my thoughts... but I'll do different fics in the future which there will be no saving thing but I will not promise you about them not ending up together. I am thinking of humor though... thank you once again...**

**johanna - thank you very much... tee hee hee... this is the last one... I hope you enjoy this... last part.  
**

* * *

**Happy Black Day**

"…To the racket stringer?"

"Un."

She heard him clearly. Her two months boyfriend was asking her to go with him to the racket stringer. She also remembered that it was exactly their second monthsary of being a couple, let alone being oblivious that they were a couple a month ago.

It was so stupid of her to think that they were not, that was why Ryoma was pissed about it. Being him, of course he had forgiven her and started going out when they could, minus the annoying senpais around them as he called them that.

Not that they didn't celebrate months of being together but she wanted to do something to him that she wasn't able to do before. So celebrating their two months being together was a nice idea so she thought.

"Are you still there?"

Blinking her eyes twice, she returned from her reverie, "H-hai, o-okay, I'll go with you there."

"I'll see you after an hour." With that the boy ended the call without waiting for her reply.

She was stunned as she tried to register what the boy said to her. Then blush suddenly attacked her there. She stood up and went rampaging in her cabinet;

"M-mou! W-why would he give me an hour to prepare."

* * *

**After an hour:**

Ryoma was standing in front of his girlfriend's porch. He was being opened by the non-other than his coach who was smiling mischievously at him.

"So, you are going on a date?"

He pinned his hat down before bowing down, "Just to the racket stringer."

"Hai, hai," Sumire replied not believing his words entirely. He secretly grunted but he didn't show it, "Come on inside, Sakuno is still preparing so you should wait for her."

"Ojama shimasu." He took off his hat as he walked slowly and entered the house together. Ryoma sat on the couch as he patiently waited for his girlfriend to come out. Not long ago, Sakuno came out and walked down the stairs. He stared at her with her summer pink dress and light pink sandals. She was blushing when their eyes met.

"G-gomen, did you wait long?"

He looked away before replying, "I-ie, I just got here." _Geez, why do you have to appear good like that? _He mentally scolded himself. It was true after all. Sakuno was cute with the get up that she was wearing. I hope she would forgive him if he would do something unexpected later. Devil smirked.

"Obaa-chan, we're leaving!" She reminded Sumire in the kitchen.

"Be careful and don't go home late!" Sumire peeked and warned them, particularly at Ryoma.

Ryoma feint a cough making the girl giggle. He frowned at her making her giggle more.

"W-well, let's go." She asked him.

"Un."

**xxx**

With that, they quickly left the residence and started walking to their direction. As usual, Ryoma walked ahead of her and she was getting used to it. Ryoma had this habit of walking faster with her catching up from behind. She found the ground interesting to watch, as she continued walking.

_How am I going to tell him that we should celebrate today? Ryoma planned to celebrate last month but I was stupid that it was cancelled. I want to make it up to him. I'll tell him after we arrived at the racket stringer. I'll ask him-_

Her reverie was cut when she noticed a shadow in front of her. She looked up only to see Ryoma standing in front of her. The boy was looking straight at her before grabbing her hand. Shock registered to her face as he pulled her to walk forward.

"You are not looking in front of you."

"E-eh?!" She blinked her eyes twice.

"You could've hit a post if you continue staring on the ground."

She blushed really hard when he said that. It was true though but she knew that he was just teasing her, "M-mou, you are getting there again."

"Heh," he smirked but he tightened the hold of her hand making her blush more in the process.

* * *

**Later on:**

They reached the racket stringer in no time. They went inside and saw the same old man that they met a year ago. The old man smiled when he saw them enter.

"My, my look what we have here."

Ryoma just bowed in front of him and showed him his grandea dynabeam racket. The old man examined it for a while;

"Hmmm, it is easy to restring this one. This is the old one right?" The old man said as he checked the said racket.

"Hai."

"Well, the price is still the same when it comes to you," he looked at the both of them and smiled, "You can have it back after an hour."

"Ano sa," he started as he pinned his hat down, "I am thinking of retrieving that back tomorrow morning so no need to rush."

"Why?" the old man asked and then looked at the girl behind him. The girl that seemed to be familiar to him was blushing all the time.

Ryoma looked away, "date."

The old man was shocked while Sakuno was blushing as she looked up. The old man was the first one to recover;

"With your girlfriend?" he looked at Sakuno making her blush more.

Ryoma wore a fainted flush taint of his cheek before replying, "hai."

The old man looked at them and smiled at their reaction. He chuckled making them look straight at him, "I knew that you would end up together. You two are perfect for each other."

Sakuno tried to speak this time, "A-ano… O-oji-chan-"

"Domo." With that Ryoma grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the shop. They could hear the old man saying 'take care and enjoy your date' to them. Both of them remained speechless as they continued to walk.

* * *

**Later on:**

They had been walking for a couple of minutes now but they hadn't reached their destination. Curious, Sakuno asked her boyfriend.

"R-ryoma-kun, w-where are we going?"

The boy suddenly stopped with her facing his back, "we're here."

"E-eh? In the park?" she blinked her eyes twice. She looked around wondering why the boy would take her there. There must be a reason but she couldn't know why. She was busy looking around her when a hand suddenly cupped her chin and tilted it up.

In an instant, her lips were landed on his. Her eyes widened contrast to his eyes which were closed. Seriously, the boy had lots of surprises for her. After relaxing and calming, she closed her eyes and slowly responded to his kiss, blush still present on her face.

He released her after that. Satisfied at seeing her blush, he smiled, "Happy second monthsary."

Her blushed became more intense as she stared at him. Later, she found the ground interesting to watch as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "Y-you remembered."

Ryoma frowned and replied to her, "Of course, I did."

"A-actually, I am planning to celebrate this day with you," she peeked at him and then looked down once again, "b-but I don't know how…"

He stared at her and smirked afterwards, "Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

She looked straight at him and retorted, "Mou! Don't make fun of me."

"I am not," he quickly replied as he too quickly grabbed her hand, "come on."

She was being pulled by him, "W-where?"

"To celebrate."

* * *

**Another moment passed;**

They stared wonderingly around them as they walked to a street which was pretty common for joint and restaurant. They looked at each area and notice something.

Everyone was eating the same thing.

There were eating white noodles with black bean sauce. It was weird for them because they seemed to be enjoying themselves. They looked at each other and shrugged afterwards.

They entered a place which was very common for them, at least for him and to Momoshiro. And speaking of the devil, he was there among with the other regulars including the trio, well, except for Tezuka and Fuji which were nowhere to be found. Before he could take Sakuno away from that area, Momoshiro spotted them and called him;

"Oi, Echizen!"

_Crap_. He secretly cursed himself as he slowly turned to their side.

"Ochibi, Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji waved his hand and gestured them to come and join them, "come here, there are plenty of rooms here for the two of you."

"Senpai no baka!" Momoshiro retorted to his senpai, "Are you going to join them here and eat these with us?" he said eyeing the noodle with black bean sauce in it.

"You called them here so what do you expect." Kaidoh murmured but Momo heard him.

"Are you complaining, huh, you single viper?" Momo retorted.

"What did you call me, you forever coward singledom!" he retorted back.

The two started bickering while Oishi and Kawamura tried to stop them. Ryoma and Sakuno who were already at their table sweat dropped. Still oblivious about at what they were bickering about. Ryoma faced Inui and asked him;

"Senpai, what's going on?" he started, "and what is with this noodle black bean stuff?"

"It's the white noodle _with_ black bean sauce, Echizen." Inui said scribbling in his notebook.

"Whatever."

"You don't know Echizen," Horio who had just finished eating his bowl interrupted, "according to my three years of tennis experience, the black bean soup if for good luck about having a girlfriend in the future. If you eat this all day…"

"There goes his bragging stuff again." Kachiro and Katsuo both said in unison. Kachiro leaned closer to him and whispered, "don't listen to him, it's not true."

Unfortunately, Horio heard him and hit him on the head, "I heard that Idiot."

"Geez, you don't have to hit me that hard." Kachiro complained rubbing his head.

"Well, Echizen if you are serious about this food that we eat, I'll tell you," Inui said as he pushed his glasses to his nose, "but first you have to know what day today is?"

"T-the day today?" Ryoma and Sakuno asked in unison. The couple looked at each other but looked way when Eiji talked;

"It's black day, Nya."

"Black day?" Ryoma blinked twice, "What is that?"

Inui coughed as he cleared his throat, "Well, compared to Valentines and White day, Black day is a tradition for single people who will get together and eat noodles with black bean sauce."

"Eh?!" Sakuno retorted, "I-I didn't know about that."

"Of course," Momo looked at her, "you are already committed," and then looked at Ryoma, "To Echizen, so there's no need to know this day."

She blushed as Ryoma feint a cough before speaking, "Where are Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai."

Eiji answered his question, "Well, we couldn't contact Tezuka and Fuji said that he has a date to attend to."

"Eh?" Momo reacted, "R-really Fuji-senpai has a date today."

"You should have too, Momo-chii," Eiji looked at him and teased him a little, "don't you have a date with Tachibana's sister today?"

Momo blushed as he completely denied that while Ryoma smirked. Soon Horio was being teased with Sakuno's best friend, which the girl defended her. It seemed that the table was turned to him but not for long, much to his annoyance.

"Well, you don't have to eat this. Ah—let me correct that. You two are not allowed to eat this," Eiji said to the two, "You are not SINGLE anymore, you are DOUBLE, DOUBLE! Nya~"

"Yeah! He's right! Go on and enjoy your date." Momo grinned at them making the two blush.

Ryoma just stared at them while Sakuno tried to stop them from teasing. She was blushing really hard. Staring at his flushed girlfriend, he closed his eyes before making a decision and quickly grabbed his girlfriend's hand. Sakuno was shocked and blushed to the fullest. Reactions in front of them were not different from her;

"Ne,"

They became silent as they waited for his next words making everyone shock.

A smirk formed on his lips as he said his words;

"Happy Black Day To All of You."

Time seemed to stop as he said that to them. No one seemed or dared to move as they looked at the couple. Satisfied, Ryoma bowed in front of them and pulled his girlfriend outside the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Oishi asked to no one as he was the one who recovered.

"Beats me." Momo only shrugged.

Kawamura suddenly held a racket by accident and came brandishing them seconds later;

"COME ON BABY! LET'S JUST CELEBRATE OUR SINGLEDOM! THAT'S WHAT ECHIZEN TRIED TO TELL US! ! !"

Momo and Oishi tried to stop him. The trio looked at the commotion and sweat dropped;

"You know," Kachiro started, "somehow, I envy Ryoma-kun. He has Ryuzaki-san with him."

"You are right." Katsuo and Horio nodded in confirmation.

* * *

**Somewhere down the road :P**

He was still holding her hand, making her blush in the process. Sakuno couldn't look ahead of her and Ryoma continued pulling her somewhere. On what the boy said in the restaurant was a bit offending but she still found it funny the way he said it. But making remember that couldn't stop her from thinking;

"N-ne, Ryoma-kun… I don't think… you should've said that?"

Ryoma looked at her to his shoulder and asked, "What is it that I should've said?"

She peeked at him this time, "A-about greeting them… because of today?"

"That," he started and then shrugged, "Don't mind them. They are enjoying themselves anyway."

She blinked her eyes twice but she didn't reply to his words. As they walked for a few meters from she didn't know where, the boy stopped to a not-very-secluded area. Her heart beat faster when the boy turned around and faced her. His stare was hypnotizing yet she couldn't look away from them.

She flinched when both of his hands touched her cheek. Blushing in the process, she was able to hold her breath. Her eyes widened when the boy leaned closer to her;

Only to put his forehead to hers and simply commented;

"Happy Non-Black Day to Us."

She blushed even more when he said that. A smile formed on her lips as she giggled a little.

"Hai."

Ryoma leaned back as he stared at her. He was smiling at her at that moment making her smile back at him. But not for long that his smile transferred into a wide smirk. Without giving her chance to ask him, he quickly grabbed her hand once again and pulled her to a store.

"Let's buy chocolates today."

"E-eh?!" Her eyes widened when the boy said that. Looking at the store in front of them, she realized that it was a chocolate shop. Tons of shade of red registered to her face once again as she reacted a little late;

"EEEHHHH! ! !"

Ryoma smirked at her reactions. He liked it anyway. And just like the first two months of their relationship, they always ended their smoochies between chocolates.

And he let her know that she would be receiving a lot… this very black day.

* * *

**~Owari~**

**Done! Finally it's done! How was this final chapter? Did you like this? Thank you for reading. Mitsukijunko likes.**

**Vocab:**

**Ojama Shimasu – sorry for disturbing. Usually it says when someone enters another house. **

**Ano sa – mean that you have something delicate to say or figure out how to phrase it.**

**Black Day – is an informal tradition of Korea so normally Japanese people don't have this kind of day in their country. Actually, April 14 is a day for couples in Japan. Koreans get together on this day and eat noodles with black bean sauce to celebrate their singledom. I sort of have the version of black day in Japan for humor… I hope it did.**

**Haven't checked this so sorry for the grammar... I just posted it with hassle. So much for the bad day and timing... gomen ne...**

**Well, there you have it. I hope that you are satisfied with my Valentine fic. And for the last time reviews please… need to hear your thoughts. Domo… ^_^**

**Arigatou Guzaimasu **

**~MitsukiJunko~**


End file.
